A Hero's Tale
by BoneBasher255
Summary: Harry tries to prove he is the best Potter and tries to find love along the way WBWL ABUSED NEGLECTED RAVENCLAW HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Tale**

In Northern Ireland lived a family of 4 in the Dunluce castle. It used to be in ruins, but thanks to some old charms it is now the residents of the most ancient and nobel house of Potter. The family consists of James Henry Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans,Daniel Evan Potter, and Harry James Potter. They were once a happy family before October 31st 1981

 **Flashback October 31st 1981**

Outside Godric's Hollow it was a dark and stormy night. Winds were howling like wolves at the moon. There were children roaming around in costumes and a tall man in dark robes going to one of the houses. The man went in and closed the door.

"WORMTAIL where are you!" exclaimed the man as he took off his hood. Underneath was a a disgustingly pale face, red piercing eyes, and 2 slits were his nose should be. The man vaguely resembles a snake. He had a aura of power around him.

"Here my lord. The Potter twins are upstairs sleeping." said a voice coming out of the kitchen. The man who came out was short and had tattered clothing.

"Bring me to them and tell me about which one is more powerful I will kill that brat first." said the man. The short man, Wormtail, brought the man who just came into the house and took him to the door at the end of the hall. Inside was a nursery and 2 cribs each containing a baby. The one on the right had the initials DP on them and the one on the left had the initials HP. The DP crib had a small boy with red hair and hazel eyes as his brother HP had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Both boys looked at the man and Wormtail.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I am here to kill one of you." said the man known as Voldemort.

"I am here to fulfil a prophecy, but I will kill both of you." sneered Voldemort. He looked at the babies and then turned his wand on to Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort, but after that he couldn't expect what would happen next and the last thing he saw that night was 2 emerald ords staring into his shattered soul. As Voldemort was being killed by his own killing curse the room exploded and a piece of the crib Daniel was in hit Daniel in the cheek and left a scar that looked like a "V". Over a 100 miles away a buzz went off in James Potter's pocket and he looked at his wife in fear and whispered fearfully

"He's there." with that he and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans disappeared with a crack to their house. They ran through their house straight up to the nursery to find a pile of robes and a wand on the ground. They stood there shocked for a few moments then went to their went over to Daniel and James went over to Harry, as Lily took a close look at daniel she saw the cut and exclaimed,

"James get over to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore!" As soon as she said that James walked over to her and handed her Harry then went straight down stairs and to the fireplace and yelled,

"HOGWARTS HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" He then was standing face to face with his old headmaster and he started explaining what happened and they went straight back no questions asked.

"Let me see young Daniel Lily." said the elderly man calmly. Lily was at first reluctant to give up her baby, but in the end she did. Dumbledore extended Daniel and saw the scar and soon said excitedly,

"We have found the new Boy-Who-Lived he will have to be trained." Lily and James were in shock, but James had organised himself fast and asked the question both he and Lily were dying to ask,

"What about Harry?" James asked reluctantly. "He will be able to stay, won't he?"

"Yes of course young Harry can stay after all he is family, but I suggest you keep him away from Daniel," Lily and James looked at their old headmaster with anger,bewilderment, sadness, and even disgust "Let me finish you should keep him away because Daniel might get jealous of Harry for having a normal life and won't want to take responsibility to take down Voldemort again." As he said the name both Lily and James flinched and still looked sad and angry because they both knew that he was right as always. And from that point on Harry would get less and less attention and he would be treated as more of a slave tjen a part of the family.

 **End Flashback**

Right now in Dunluce Castle AKA Potter manor there where 3 of the 4 family members playing games and having fun in the lounge area while at the other end of the manor was a small fragil boy in the smallest room in the house and it was more like a broom closet then a room. The boy sat there in his "room" watching as the spiders went around him, though he may look like he is 3 or 4 he is actually 6 nearing 7 years old. This is Harry James Potter. Harry got out of his "room" and went over to the lounge to see his Mother,Father, and his Brother, Harry hated these people, his brother the most of all. He hated how his brother would get all the attention of their parents and how he would never get in trouble and always blame it on Harry. He hated how his Father would always do things with his brother and always said he was to busy to him. He hated how his mother always hit him and made him do everything even though they have house elves to do these kinds of things. The only "family" Harry had were the house elves they always took care of him and tried to make him happy. When his father saw him looking at them he yelled

"Get your lazy arse over here" when his father yelled at him Harry tensed up he knew what was going to come.

"Daniel says you broke the priceless vase, the one my great aunt made for me," James said with a sneer. He looked at Harry furiously..

"It wasn't me, it was Daniel," Harry whimpered out as his mother slapped him across the face.

"We raised you better to tell lies!" screamed James into his face. At that Harry's temper started to rise and he yelled and released so much magic that it made everyone fall over and knocked a wall down ( don't worry, no one important to the story got hurt).

"YOU DID NOT RAISE ME ALL YOU DID WAS HURT ME AND YELL AT ME! YOU TREATED ME WORSE THAN A HOUSE ELF! HOW IS THAT GOOD PARENTING? YOU LOCKED ME IN A BROOM CLOSET WHEN WE LIVE IN A LITERAL CASTLE! AND I HATE YOU ALL! YOU SHOULD ALL BURN IN HELL!" With that he stomped out of the room to his "room" and got all his belongings and ran out of the house castle thing full speed. He ran all the way to the main road he closed his eyes and wiped away the tears, when he open them again he say 2 bright yellow orbs and stopped. He was as vulnerable as a deer in the headlights…

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **AN:** Hey guys hoped you like the first chapter of A Hero's Tale, this took some time to make and research so I hope you guys like it. I made this along with my friend Mark Spector who fined tuned it a bit. Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review for any future story you would like me to make or a suggestion to this story.

EN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero's Tale**

 **Previously on** _ **A Hero's Tale:**_

He ran all the way to the main road he closed his eyes and wiped away the tears, when he open them again he say 2 bright yellow orbs and stopped. He was as vulnerable as a deer in the headlights…

Harry froze he couldn't get his legs to work he tried but just stood there the orbs grew larger and they came closer to him. Suddenly everything went dark. That was the last thing he remembered before he found himself in a nice, warm, cozy bed. Harry felt around he could feel the warmth radiating off of the blanket he snuggled into the bed and blanket even more, he passed out again, but this time out of tiredness. Harry woke up one more time to hear the sound of sizzling and the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. He then got out of bed, but to his dismay he felt a sharp pain in his torso and he let out a small cry of pain. After about five seconds later he could hear footsteps coming his way, he would normally run away, but due to his unfortunate circumstances he stayed in his place. Just then a tall man with black shaggy hair stood there and came up to Harry. Harry knew exactly who this was, it was his Godfather Sirius Orion Black, or as he used to call him 'Uncle Paddy' due to his animagus, he was also the only one to ever care about harry.

"Are you okay pup." Sirius asked with concern in his voice. He casted a quick diagnosis charm on him and then he carefully hugged his 'son'.

"Yes Sirius.

I'm fine." Harry said trying to make sure that there was no pain in his voice.

"I'm glad you're okay know can you please tell me what happened, I just came home tonight and saw you bleeding on my doorstep so I took you in and started heeling you." Sirius said getting more and more confused every word he said.

"I..I...I ran away from home after having a fight with Lily and James." Harry managed to stammer out. Sirius had been the only one to know what he was going through at the Potters. He had once walked in on James whipping Harry with his belt after getting home from Auror department. Sirius tried to help Harry, but James just told him to 'BACK THE FUCKING HELL OFF YOU STUPID BITCH' after that Sirius cut all ties with Lily and James, he also tried to gain custody of Harry but wasn't able to.

" When I was outside I was so angry that I didn't see the car coming towards me and I froze when it was just about to hit me and then it hit me." Harry said hith hurt in his voice as he re told the story to his loving Godfather or to him his real father.

"Don't worry Harry you will be able to stay he with me, and it gets real lonely heart, I also consider you my son so I hope you are willing to stay here with me." Sirius said with as much love he could while hugging his godson or soon to be son

"Of Course I will stay with you and I already do consider you father, Sirius and I thank you for giving me the chance to have a real family." Harry said while hugging back his father

"Know that the sappy stuff is over with let's get you some food in you stomach I bet we are both starving." Sirius said jokingly as he started to pick Harry up and bring him downstairs to eat from that day on they had one of the strongest bonds ever. Harry also found out that he loved to learn he spent hours in the black library studying everything in all the books.

 **11 Years Later**

That morning and tall boy with jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes was having breakfast with a taller man with black shaggy hair. Then the sound of tapping on glass came the boy walked up to the window and there was an owl outside with a letter attached he took the letter back to the table and opened it up he let out one of the biggest grins ever and told the other man,

"I finally got my Hogwarts letter, Sirius."

"Congratulations, Harry, you best be doing a lot of pranking I thought you well." said the man known as Sirius.

"Yes I will do that, and it's finally time to show the Wizarding World what I made of." Harry said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as always R &R. Please go check out The get together by Rowan'G'Winterlace who is remaking my original story into something such better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Harry is 17 years old and is disowned by his parents**

 **A Hero's Tale**

 **Previously on** _ **A Hero's Tale:**_

"Yes I will do that, and it's finally time to show the Wizarding World what I made of," Harry said with a mischievous smirk on his face…

My name is Harry James Black, I was once a Potter until I was 6 years old where I finally ran away were I met with my godfather Sirius Black and he adopted me. That was probably the best day of my life second to when my "Parents and brother" disowned me. I know what you are probably thinking why would you not want to be apart of one of the richest families in the Wizarding World, but what they did to me was unforgivable, but know that I, no longer apart of the Potters I could be adopted to another family say like the Blacks who are even richer and have more effect on the Wizarding World and being the heir to the their fortune. Well, I guess that is me. Right now I am in Diagon Alley getting my school supplies for the first time. Even though I am 17 I have never been to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school since his "brother" was known around the entire world. I was homeschooled by Sirius and spent most of my days in the Black family library, I have always been studious and witty, in my opinion, I feel like I could have been in any house at Hogwarts. There was Hufflepuff, I am hard working and I am loyal to those that I can trust like Sirius and Remus. Then there is Slytherin were you have to be cunning and ambitious and I for one, is both of those, Sirius once forbade me to go into the library for some reason and no matter how much I love him there is no way in hell that I am letting the overgrown mutt keep me away from those books. Then we have the Gryffindorks, sorry I meant Gryffindors who are brave and chivalrous and I once had a stare down with a Cerberus and the three-headed dog fled with terror. I even befriended many of the goblin nations who will only befriend you if you are respectful and trustworthy to them. So loyalty, hardworking, cunning, ambitious, brave, and chivalrous: Check, Check, and CHECK! Now, what am I forgetting… ah! Witty and intelligent for Ravenclaw, of course, my skill level right now has probably surpassed some Aurors. So I could fit in any one of the houses, but I really want to be in Ravenclaw why because I can finally show up those asshats who are my "family".

"Hey, Sirius could I get a pet for my time at Hogwarts?" I ask Sirius pleadingly.

"Yeah sure. What do you want for a pet? If it is dangerous to be sure to stick that thing on your so-called family the next time you see them," Sirius said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You have my word Siri that I will get a very deadly animal," I said half joking. Sirius laughed, but when he saw me not laughing he stopped and said nervously

"Your joking right... Harry, you're scaring me. Please answer me. I'm a good dad Harry. You won't tell it to attack me right?"

"We'll see," Harry said with a serious voice, but his face betrayed him by having the corners of his mouth flaring up as he tried not to smile, but failed miserably. The two walked into the pet store and looked around. Harry was immediately drawn to the owl section and saw the most beautiful owl there, it was snowy white and was the only snowy owl there.

"I wouldn't pick that one if I were you son, damn bird bit off many people fingers here." the person at the register said looking at Harry.

"It seems pretty friendly to me," Harry said with a bit of force, but not enough for the person to notice.

"Well that is a first, I will make you a deal. You can have that owl for free if you take all my animals that have been here for a while. Believe it or not, I care about each and every animal that comes in here. I don't want any to die here because no one picked it, and you seem like the man who cares a lot for people and animals who are outcast and misfits. I believe you are like me and didn't have a good childhood and not many friends so to get the comfort you went to nature for help." The person said wisely. Harry was shocked by how good this random person described him so well when Sirius didn't even know about some of this stuff.

"Names Rip Hunter by the way what's yours and will you accept my offer." Rip said

"Harry Black and I will have to talk to my father first, but I'm pretty sure I will accept this offer of yours Rip and it is good meeting you," Harry thought for a moment before saying "I hope we can be friends because you are right we are very similar." Harry didn't know why he said it, but it just felt right.

"Here you go and if you do accept I got a creature in the back that you will get if you accept," Rip said

"Thanks, Rip, but I got to go now. Hope we see each other again someday," Harry said before walking to the back of the store where Sirius was. What Harry didn't know was that Sirius was eavesdropping on the entire ordeal.

"Harry I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation, but you are allowed to accept that man's offer. If you ever need to talk to someone about that please don't hesitate to come," Sirius said with a comforting voice.

"Ok, but we need to have a place to keep all of those animals," Harry said seriously this time. They went back to Rip and accepted his offer,

"Ok, I will send you the animal by next week I'm gonna need your address to send it to you." Rip said,

"Can pick I it up here?" Harry asked, "And can you tell us what it is?"

"Yes of course and no it will be a surprise," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. _I don't know if I should be worried_ Harry thought. Harry and Sirius left and went to get some lunch.

"So Harry have you decided what you want to name the owl?" Sirius asked

"I was thinking Hedwig," Harry said unsure, "but I'm thinking of changing it."

"Well I think Hedwig is a great name," Sirius said. After dinner, the duo went home and saw Hedwig out of her cage and with three slices of bread on the counter.

"Did you lock her cage or did she get out?" Harry asked Sirius well both looked at the scene dumbfounded.

"Yes, I did. It looks like you and Hedwig are more similar than we originally thought," Sirius said because he thinks his son was like an owl. For the following week Harry and Sirius with the help of Kreature, the Black family house-elf made an entire room for the creatures they will be getting. After they finished Sirius said,

"This looks good for the creatures we will be getting," Sirius said tiredly they have been working for days on end.

"I don't think they are creature because they are more like a _FANTASTIC BEAST,"_ Harry said well etching the words above the doorway to the room. They finally got the Fantastic Beast and it truly was fantastic. A week later it was September 1st and it was Harry's time to go to Hogwarts…

 **AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed been busy so there wasn't time for me to do this, but to compromise I made this my longest chapter in any of my stories. Also, Rip Hunter is from DC legends of tomorrow and since he is British I put him in. Remember the review and you decide what the beast can be if there is a tie then I decide from them.**

EN: there were so many mistakes in this chapter. I think I got them all but if I missed some then I'm sorry (P.S. Marvel is better than DC).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Has some muture content**

 **A Hero's Tale**

 **Previously on** _ **A Hero's Tale:**_

A week later it was September 1st and it was Harry's time to go to Hogwarts…

Sirius and Harry apparated to Kings Cross just in time to see the people they hated, the Potters. The two went in a different direction as them, but they both knew that they would eventually have to deal with the tantrum of bitch-who-lived and his parents. Harry gave a quick goodbye to Sirius then he went get on the train. Harry found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Once he got in his compartment he checked his watch and then began rereading a book on how to become an animagus, which he could still not understand a part of it, maybe because he refuses to ask Sirius for help, but technicalities. Harry put his book down quickly when he heard a feminine scream being muffled. He shot up and went to the compartment door and saw the blinds being closed over one of the other compartment doors, but before they closed, he could see his ex-brother and his weasel Ron Weasley dragging some poor girl. Harry's blood started to boil as he walked over to the compartment, but he kept his head so he didn't act too rash, almost his entire face showed no emotion except his eyes which burned with anger and could put the fear in Voldemort. He tugged on the handle of the door, but it wouldn't move. Harry did the counter curse and then opened the door. What he saw made his blood boil and all he wanted to do was slowly torture the two bastards who could put any human being through that. He saw the bastards stripping the girl down to nothing and trying to have sex with her all well she is being silenced. Before the two can react Harry already sent two stunning spells at them. After they were stunned Harry conjured a blanket then wrapped around the scared girl. Before he left he summoned all of the girl's clothes and her trunk he then brought her over to his compartment. Harry opened up his trunk and took some calming drought and dreamless sleep potion and brought it to the girl.

"Here drink this it will help I will leave if you want me to I already got your clothes and trunk if there's anything else I can help with just tell me, ok," Harry said with sympathy while he gave the girl the potions.

"Thank you." The girl said weakly as she drifted to sleep. Harry went out of the compartment and to where his brother and friend were. When he got there he did what he wanted to do since he saw what happened. He put them under a silencing charm and he started to bind them and he started to torture them very slowly with the screams unheard. He came back to his and the girl's compartment some two hours later. When Harry came back he saw the girl awake and fully clothed and reading his book on how to become an animagus.

"Are you ok? anything you need I can help with?" Harry said with concern

"No thank you, but could I learn my hero's name." The girl asked. When she asked this Harry took his first real look of the girl he saved from the torment of his brother and his friend. She was a real beauty. She had light brown bushy hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Black, Harry Black, and yours is?" Harry asked

"I'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you around are you new? Oh, and thank you for saving me." The girl now known as Hermione said with one breath.

"Yes I am new, and it was no problem at all to save such a dashing young lady such as yourself," Harry said with a very flirtatious voice. Though Harry is very good looking, he doesn't talk to girls often, but something about Hermione just made him want to be near her, he could tell she didn't have many friends and was very intelligent. Hermione blushed under his praise and looked down at her shoes to avoid his gaze.

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked trying to change the subject and diffuse the awkwardness that followed after his comment to her.

"I'm in Ravenclaw what house are hoping to be in?"

"I don't really care as long as it is NOT Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"It is because Gryffindors are basically the jocks of Hogwarts, oh wait are you a pureblood because if you are then you wouldn't get it or if you are a half-blood."

"No. I'm not so you don't have to worry I'm a muggle-born and I know what you mean. Those two back there are Ronald Weasley and Daniel Potter the bitch-who-lived, pardon my language, but it is true he acts like he owns the place and can boss people around." Hermione said with spitting venom out while talking about his brother and friend he would not want to cross her when she is livid. Harry then started to laugh because she used the same name for his brother that he used.

"What's so funny,"she said while sounding a little mad.

"It's just you use the same name how I use to describe my brother." Harry said not even realising that he just told this random girl who he met like three hours age his biggest secret that he was once a Potter.

"YOUR WHAT" she almost yelled. The laughing stopped and it was dead quiet and Harry knew there was going to be a lot of noise so he started to put a complex silent and locking charm on their compartment.

"YOU SAID YOU ARE A BLACK AND NOT A POTTER AND THAT YOUR BROTHER STRIPPED ME DOWN READY TO RAPE ME I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL INCENDIO!" Hermione yelled then tried to leave the compartment. Harry cast a nonverbal and wandless shield charm then disarmed Hermione then bound her.

"Hermione listen to me I'm nothing like my parent or brother I don't even consider them family any more. I live with my godfather and I'm his heir. I won't hurt you just please calm down and give me a chance. I will unbind you and give you back your wand." Harry said trying to convince her that he is not a bad person. Once she nodded Harry took the binding spell off and gave her back her wand.

"If you want to leave I wouldn't blame you, but please give me a chance. I will explain everything in due time." Harry said. She nodded and Harry took the silencing and locking charms on the door and when he turned around the last thing he heard was,

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A CHANCE! STUPEFY!" She whisper screamed as to not attract attention. Harry was so surprised he couldn't do anything and got hit and he fell unconscious…

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry couldn't post one of my accounts got deleted with the first draft of this so it got deleted but this one won't and I'll try to post more regularly.

EN: ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't posted in a while because I have been extremely busy. I know that the last chapter was a bit over the top so I toned it down a bit.**

 **A Hero's Tale**

 **Previously on** _ **A Hero's Tale:**_

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A CHANCE! STUPEFY!" She whisper screamed as to not attract attention. Harry was so surprised he couldn't do anything and got hit and he fell unconscious…

When Harry woke up the train was already pulling into Hogsmeade station. He got out of his compartment and started to walk down the corridor of the train with the other students, but he was a little on edge. Harry decided to get in the carriages. In the carriage there was a kid about 5"11 with light brown hair and a toad. Next to him has a girl with straight white blonde hair with a dreamy look on her face were what appeared to be a cork necklace and radish earrings.

"Hello I'm Harry," Harry says to the dou.

"Hi, I'm Nevile," says the guy and then gestures to the girl, "and this is Luna"

"Nice to meet you" Luna says.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before" Nevile says a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm new here and before this I was homeschooled and raised by my godfather" Harry says.

"Why do you live with your godfather and not your parents Harry?" Luna says still with a dreamy expression on her face.

"My _parents_ are dead so I live with my godfather." Harry says with a cold expression and said the word parents with a venomous tone which is not missed by the two.

"Anyhow... what house are you hoping to be with?" Nevile says while trying to change the subject which worked and the three started to become good friends. He learned that Nevile has a toad named Trevor and He is terrified of his potions professor. Luna was very interesting like how every summer she would go to some other country to find creatures that most wizards and witches don't consider real like Wackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He also learned that both of them were dating and that they didn't have many friends. **(AN: Nevile and Luna are in the same houses in conon.)** By the time the trio stopped talking they were already at Hogwarts so they got out of their carriage and to the Great Hall. He knew that Nev was going to Gryfindor so he went with Luna to Ravenclaw. When the sorting for first years was over Dumbledore stood up with his grandfatherly look and twinkle in his eye and said

"This year we will have a student here who was homeschooled and has decided to spend the next year with the people of this school and since doesn't happen often I want you to make him feel at home here so please can Mr. Harry Potter come up" as soon as Dumbledore said the name everyone in the hall started to whisper things like Daniel has a brother, I thought he was dead, oh my God, he is hot. Harry stood up and walked to the front and said to Dumbledore with a grin on his face and said

"Actually Professor it's Black, Harry Black" He then sat down while McGonagall put the sorting hat on him

"I was wondering when I would sort you " a voice in Harry's mind said this is the sorting hat.

"It's actually Black" Harry replied to the hat.

"Ok then let's get you sorted shall we?" the hat asked.

"We shall" Harry replied to the hat.

"It seems that you fit in all the house and are the true heir. You have the cunning of Salazar, the Bravery of Godric, the loyalty of Helga, and the Wit and Wisdom of Rowena, I will give you the choice of the matter." The hat said.

"Before I choose can I ask you a question. What is the true heir and why is it me?" Harry asked genuinely confused for the first time in a very long time.

"The true heir is not like a normal heir it's not about blood, but about your personality and to be a true heir the true heir before you has to die, but not many people are, the last time there was a true heir it was five years after the school was built. It is someone without prejudice and has an open mind someone who has all the attributes of the founders and someone who has the power to unite all the houses in a time of need." The hat explained. Harry was a but confused sure he has all the attributes of the founders, but there is no way he could unite all the houses, but if he is the so called true heir then he will unite the houses. Harry then said

"Hat I thank you for sharing this knowledge and I have made my choice of which house I'm going to be in, I think I will go to Ravenclaw."

"RAVENCLAW" The hat screamed throughout the hall. Only some were clapping mainly the girls, Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaw. Harry looked at the Gryffindor table and saw his brother and his goons glaring daggers at him. He then looked at Ravenclaw and saw the person he was looking for Hermione Granger he walked over to her and st down next to her at first she looked really pissed and wanted to kick his ass, but then her face turned softer and she started to apologize for how she acted on the train.

"No. Don't. I know it was probably really traumatic for you by almost being raped and then find out the person who saved you has the rapists brother, I get it ok, but know this I'm nothing like my brother and if you don't want to be friends I get it." Harry says with real sympathy in his voice and sympathetic emotion on his face.

"Thank you and I would really like to be friends with you" Hermione said. The two then talked for the rest of the time at dinner, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the duo were being watched by multiple people. He suspected it to be Dumbledore and his brother. _Albus looked at Harry with interest in his eyes._ While on the other side of the hall was Daniel Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Ron, look at my good for nothing brother he thinks he can just come here and take what is rightfully mine no way. Ron, we are going to tell mom and dad they'll do something and I will finally get my hands on that sexy bitch Granger." Daniel said his plan to Ron. Later on in the common room of Ravenclaw where two seventeen year olds talking to each other sitting a bit too close to be a bit more than friends. At first glance the two could be seen as a couple together for a couple of years, but in reality they have only known each other for three hours. Harry never really had any girlfriends, but he knew that when he first met Hermione something inside his brain was saying she's the one and Harry did beleive it, but little did he know that Hermione felt the exact same way.

"Goodnight Hermione I'll see you in the morning." Harry said before starting to walk to the boys' dormitory.

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione replied. Without a second thought, she grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him. Harry was so stunned that he didn't notice the kiss had ended or even that she left. Five minutes after the kiss Harry finally sanpped out of it and said "Fuck it, that was amazing." he then walked to his bed and had a nice dream of bushied brownhaired women. Meanwhile in the seventh year boys' dormitory two boys were up writing a letter to one of their parents. The letter read:

 _ **Mom Dad the house elf bitch is back and he is stealing my girlfriend away from me you have to make him stop no you have to get him kicked out of school he is ruining my life here and none of the girls are looking at me anymore there are all on the house elf and if you don't get him out before Christmas he is ruining everything and he even had the nerve to knock me out and tie me and ron up you have to make him pay. Love you D.P PS: I want 38 gifts and I want them to be really big and expensive also I need a new broom The elf broke that too.**_

 **AN:Hope you guys enjoyed R &R**

EN: do you guys like the Nev? I think it is corny.


End file.
